


Fitzsimmons ficlets: Tumblr Prompts

by fitzsimmonsinthelab



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzsimmonsinthelab/pseuds/fitzsimmonsinthelab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons fluff written in reply of anonymous tumblr prompts. Fitzsimmons dances and Leo has an unexpected talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeling alive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts -
> 
> Fitz sings quietly into Simmons ear as they slow dance in the lab.
> 
> More possibly to be added.
> 
> (Oh and the song I wrote them dancing to is So Close by Jon McLaughlin because I'm a soppy fool)

It was 2 am and the plane was silent except for the sound of Fitz tinkering and the soft notes occasionally coming from Jemma as she sang along to her earphones. Fitz smiled to himself, he liked this time best, when it was just the two of them. They hadn't had much time like this since they’d joined the team and they had a day off tomorrow so they could stay up all night if they wanted to.

His eyes flickered over to Jemma as she sang, suddenly recognizing the song. Despite her acute knowledge of the rush of chemicals which caused the feelings associated with falling in love, she had always been romantic; he wasn't surprised she liked this song. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice he’d moved until he snuck up behind her and unplugged her earphones. She turned around to ask him what he was doing when he put out his hand and asked “May I?” Jemma’s eyes widened but she took his hand and broke out into a gentle smile. The music was now playing quietly in the background and Fitz began to gently waltz her around the lab.

He glanced down at her to find her blushing under his gaze; he smiled reassuringly at her and pulled her in even closer. At first she stiffened; unsure of herself, of what was happening but slowly she relaxed and leaned into his shoulder. Her hair tickled his chin and he was hit by the scent of jasmine. He bit his lip, took a deep breath and began to sing - Waiting here with you, And now, forever, I know, All that I wanted to hold you so close. Jemma opened her eyes in astonishment; she couldn’t remember Leo ever singing before. She couldn’t believe this was Fitz dancing with her, singing to her. But whatever had come over him; she loved it. She hadn’t felt this happy and safe in a long time. With her head on his shoulder, she let herself be swept away by the sound of his voice in her ear.

They were both disappointed when the song came to an end but they didn’t move apart. Jemma looked up at him and for a second she thought she saw his gaze wander down to her lips.

“I…I didn’t know you could dance. Or sing” she whispered

He smiled conspiratorially “Well, I always keep a few secrets back so you’ll have to stick around if you want to know everything about me”

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I’m not going anywhere”


	2. Honest designs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - 
> 
> Someone has a skill the other doesn't expect.

Jemma threw herself on Fitz's bed, propping herself up against the wall. His bed always felt much comfier than hers even though there was no logical reason why it should. She could fall asleep right there but she was meant to be setting up the film while Fitz tidied the lab. She stuck her cold feet under the duvet and searched for the remote. Feeling something with a sharp edge from the blanket she pulled out a large black sketchbook. At first she assumed it was his blueprint pad; Fitz sometimes liked to plan his projects the old fashioned way. Some mornings she’d come down to the lab to find that he’d been up for hours, poring over his technical plans and transferring them onto the holo projector to optimise his design or to make assembly easier.

Absentmindedly she flipped open the first page and was surprised to see not a blueprint but a sketch, a really good sketch actually. It was of Ward, Coulson, Skye, and herself together on the sofa around the scrabble board. She smiled; he’d come in face half covered in foam, complaining because someone had interrupted his nap but he’d calmed down and helped her win the game after he cleaned up and she’d made him a cup of tea. Curious she turned to the next page then the next; drawings of Ward and Skye training, Coulson at the briefing table, May doing tai chi, herself and Fitz in the lab. She turned the pages carefully, amazed by the quality of his art. She’d seen his technical drawing since the academy but not once had she known he could draw like this.

She stopped suddenly, her heart dropped. This picture was different, much more detail, the expression was painful to look at. She wasn't sure how long she’d been staring at that page when Fitz said from the doorway.

“I had that same dream every night for weeks. It only began to go away when I drew it”.

“That’s not a dream, that’s a nightmare” she replied eyes flicking back and forth from Fitz to the picture.

“Yeah well nightmares don’t usually actually happen” He shrugged sadly.

“Why didn't you tell me? I could've… well I don’t know what I could have done but you should have said something”

“And worry you over something you have no control over?” stepping across the room he sat down next to Simmons “You see each layer of details on this drawing?”

“Yes” she ran her fingers gently over it, outlining the desperate face of the man beside her.

“Each of those is a little piece of that nightmare, being put away into the art”

“You don’t dream about it any longer then?” she asked

“No” he closed his eyes and felt her grip his hand. Ever since they’d met she’d known when he was lying but she didn't ask any more questions only put her head on his shoulder and give out a little sigh.

He heard the rustling of the page being turned and a little gasp. He opened his eyes and smiled at the paper. It was a close up of Jemma's face he’d drawn when she was concentrating on a project.

“Is that me?” she said in an odd voice

“Clearly”

“You think I look like that” her voice went an octave higher

“Well yeah, d-don’t you like it?”

“Of course but I look… I look… well… beautiful.” She whispered the last word like it was a curse.

Fitz struggled to keep a straight face; she was so cute when she was shy, sometimes he couldn't believe that Simmons could look at herself and not see what he saw. She really was the most amazing person he knew. She was just stunning. Not that he’d ever tell her that. Not in those words anyway.

“I draw what I see Jemma. No embellishments. No exaggerations. You don’t need it because look at you”

She blushed gently “Thank you Fitz”

“I'm just being honest”

“Yeah well next time try to be honest about any other incredible talents you’re hiding from me” attempting to change the subject she quickly kissed his cheek and stood up. “Which movie did we agree on again?”

“I think we said Star Trek into darkness”

“No we didn't, we definitely said the Princess Bride”

“We watched that the other week, how about the return of the King?”

“We haven’t watched it in months and I am not watching another Lord of the Rings film with you until you learn to shut up about Tolkien while I'm trying to watch”

“Oh that’s rich coming from someone who won’t stop singing along to soundtracks, even if it’s instrumental!”

\------------------------------------------

Ward sighed then smiled slyly. Sticking his head around the door he announced to Fitzsimmons

“You know they always say that one of the best things about being a couple is the bit after an argument” He quickly slid the door shut, narrowly avoiding being hit in the face by a flying pillow. He stood and listened but there was silence only broken by sound of the opening titles of Doctor Who. Not that he watched it. He heard the crackling of candy packets being opened and pillows being shuffled around. Chuckling quietly, he walked away. Fitzsimmons were settled for the night.


	3. Ready? Ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz gives Simmons a little pep talk and shoulder rub before they go to clean up Greenwich (set immediately before S01E08 - The Well)

The journey had been a quiet one for Fitz. He and Simmons had been prepping for the task in the last few hours before landing and now they were just waiting. He’d checked the equipment so many times already and he knew exactly what was in the case but he opened it again anyway. He waited for Jemma to gently reprimand him for being fidgety and nervous but nothing came. He glanced over to her; she was sitting on a lab stool, staring into space, the stillest he’d ever seen her in a long time.

He stepped in front of her “Simmons, half an hour till we land” Her eyes flicked up catching his with a ghost of a smile. “Fitz.” she said quietly as if suddenly realizing he was in the room. He frowned and moved closer. “A-are you okay? I know its alien stuff again and after what happened last time…..” he trailed off. “I might be worried” she finished his sentence for him. She sighed “You’re right, I’m scared and it’s completely illogical but right now my fear seems to be overriding any form of logic.”

He reached out a hand but hesitated. The incident with the Chitauiri virus had changed things, made him unsure of himself around her. Back at the academy, the first day they’d met, she’d jumped into his arms in her excitement over an experiment. Everyone had stared but she didn’t care and in the end neither did he. He smiled pensively taking her neatly folded hands from her lap. “Listen to me Jemma” he said earnestly “It’s alright to be scared, that was a traumatic day for all of us and most of all you. As for logic, there is still a possibility that something similar could happen again” Her eyes widened “I mean it’s a very small chance. Probably. We really don’t know all that much about these things” he gabbled on. “Fitz, I know this is meant to be making me feel better but it’s not really working all that well” she interjected apologetically. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this kind of thing” he admitted “I wish I could just do something to make you feel better”. She nodded thoughtfully. “Actually Fitz” she said almost shyly “You know back at the academy, when I was stressed out and you used to do that thing on my back with your fingertips?” His eyes lit up and he almost ran to grab another stool and set it behind her. She took off her cardigan and he began to rub circles in her back ever so gently using just his fingertips. “Mmm, I could fall asleep to this” she leaned onto the work top. “It wouldn’t be the first time” he teased her, earning a harmless punch and a giggle.

15 minutes later, Agent May’s voice came over the intercom “5 minutes to landing, strap in”. Fitz shook Jemma gently. She stood up and stretched widely “Thank you for that Fitz, I feel so much better now” “Well my magic fingers are at your service any time you like. Oh I mean, err..” he blushed fiercely and tried to explain himself. “Shut up Leo” she chuckled and hugged him tightly around his waist. “Okay” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.


	4. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FitzSimmons miss home once in a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way these are all things I missed when I lived away from the UK for 6 months.

“Shove up” said the gloomy sounding Scot as he loomed into her vision.  
“But I'm comfy” Jemma whined even as she moved closer to the crease of the sofa, refusing to sit up.  
“You're taking up three seats, the least you can do is let me lie down too” he said as he stretched himself out alongside her. Fitz sighed loudly. “Good call with the parents?” she asked quietly.  
He hummed in agreement and added “My brother was there, with his kids”.  
“And how are your nieces?”  
“Growing up.”  
“Well that is what children generally do”  
“Yeah I just...”  
“You miss them”  
“Yes”

Silence reigned for a time before Fitz turned to Jemma, propping himself up on one elbow. “It's not like, I want to be around them all the time, God knows I like some distance between me and my family but it would be nice to be able to pop home and see them every couple of months”  
“I know exactly how you feel; sometimes those calls are more like a reminder of how far away they are than a comfort really.”  
“THANK YOU” he agreed a little too loudly. Simmons started, surprised by the sudden volume change. “Sorry.” He smiled apologetically “You're right though.”  
“Still I'll take the video calls over nothing”  
“Also true”  
After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, Simmons said dreamily “It's not the only thing I miss about home though”  
“Marmite” he grinned staring down at her  
“YES” she groaned “Also Jaffa cakes”  
“Crumpets”  
“and Cadburys”

They sighed and collapsed again, now lying on their sides curled into each other. “Let's make sure we get to a brit store next time we land in civilisation.”  
He chuckled quietly “Even if we can't go home, we can stuff our faces with rubbish till we feel better”  
Jemma smiled and closed her eyes. Putting her head against his chest she murmured “At least we have each other the rest of the time”. A rumble of agreement passed through his upper body as he placed a careful kiss onto her head before gently settling his chin on top of it. It was true, he'd followed her onto this damn plane and it was she who kept him there through all of the danger. As long as they had the other by their side, they'd be just fine.


	5. Surprise stimuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzsimmons at the academy and first kisses as part of an experiment.

Fitz was woken up by the sound of his best friend apologising loudly and profusely to someone in the corridor outside. Groaning, he pulled the duvet over his head. The knock at the door was answered with a sleepy murmur. He peeked out as Jemma bounced into his room, smiling widely “Fitz! Oh. Were you asleep? Sorry. Although you really shouldn’t be asleep at this time, you’ll never sleep at night” she gabbled.  
“And you shouldn’t keep running into Andy, he’s beginning to think you’re doing it on purpose” he retorted grumpily “Is there a reason you’re interrupting my nap?”  
“Firstly, shut up. And secondly yes, I’ve brought lunch and good news”  
“Ok, you’re forgiven. But give me a minute to wake up then we can talk?”  
“Of course, tea?” she asked cheerily  
“Mmm, yes please”  
She hid a smile as he emerged from his cocoon, hair in a mess, reaching out for his discarded trousers with still half closed eyes.  
Tea made and Fitz at least partially awake, she handed him a steaming cup. Resisting the temptation to smooth down an unruly curl, Simmons carefully sat down beside him on his bed, propping herself against the wall. Tea in one hand, she passed sandwiches from her bag over to her friend. After a several minutes of silence interrupted only by the sounds of sipping and munching, Fitz gave a satisfied sigh followed by “So this good news?”  
“Yes, I’ve just started a new unit of neurology”  
“And that means more homework?”  
A look of false contempt passed over Jemma’s face, daring him to mock her again.  
“Fitz, this module means I get to experiment on the human brain again at last”  
Wrinkling his nose he conceded “Well as long as you don’t leave them lying around all over the workbench again”  
“Actually I was thinking of using a live subject this time”  
Fitz’ eyes widened, visibly worried. Simmons shook her head frantically “Nonononono, no brain surgery involved. It’s just that since I already did a cellular neuroscience study, it was suggested that I might go a little outside my comfort zone so I was thinking of looking at affective neuroscience”  
“Emotions?”  
“Yes. Emotional reactions to certain stimuli to be more precise but the neuroimaging facilities in the lab are useless for my plans”  
“What do you need?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later and Jemma had formed a plan and Fitz had constructed the equipment she’d asked for.  
“Hmmm, are you sure this is safe Fitz? It doesn’t look safe and I wouldn’t want to put it on someone else if I wasn’t willing to use it myself” Simmons toyed with the odd looking helmet. It was incredible how much technology he’d managed to fine tune and fit into such a small space, the commercial market would kill for something this ingenious.  
“Give me that.” Scowling he snatched it away from her “Of course it’s safe, I built it and tested it myself”  
“So you won’t mind being my test subject since you’re so sure?”  
“Nuh uh Jemma, there’s no way you’re tricking me into this so easily”  
“I guess I’ll have to ask Andy then” a half smile crept across Simmons’ face  
“Fine, I’ll do it”  
“Then let’s begin”  
Fitz frowned, then with a sigh of resignation put on the helmet and prepared himself for some quite possibly painful tests.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh, no, it’s not right; I need something with a bigger reaction” Jemma complained to her screen.  
“What’s wrong?” Fitz called from across the lab.  
“You’re too hard to surprise; you know something’s coming so nothing shocks you and it’s the last result I need.” She said, huffing in frustration.  
She wandered over to his chair deep in thought and knelt down to fiddle with one of the electrodes on his ribs. He was suddenly acutely aware of the ECG monitor, making it painfully obvious how her touch sped up his heart rate. He closed his eyes trying to regain control of his beating heart.  
“Fitz?”  
He opened his eyes to a worried looking Simmons. He smiled at her then all of a sudden, Jemma had leant in and her lips were on his. A jolt ran through his body. The kiss was warm, sweet and over before Fitz knew what was happening. She pulled back, cheeks reddening, her brown eyes averted from his own. Inhibition thrown aside he lifted her chin with one hand, capturing her lips. His breath was ragged as he deepened the kiss, Jemma bringing her hand the nape of his neck. They broke apart finally from lack of air, a little shell shocked about what they’d just done. Catching Fitz’ eye, Simmons let out a nervous laugh and sat down on the floor with a bump. Fitz’ mouth quirked up, at the sight of her so unusually dishevelled.  
“I... well... you ... that was... certainly a shock” his words crashed through the quiet lab.  
“Yes it was.”  
“So did you get the results you needed?”  
“I think so”  
“It’s over then?”  
“Yep”  
“Oh.” With that utterance, Fitz hesitated before removing the helmet and beginning to carefully pack it away. Simmons quietly started to tidy the lab, the silence leaving her unsettled.  
“It’s a shame” Fitz’ voice cut through.  
“What?” Turning her head sharply, she stared at him with wide eyes.  
“It’s a shame it’s over” he reiterated, keeping a steady gaze.  
Jemma nodded and ducked her head shyly, a gentle smile lighting up her face. “Thank you...for helping.”  
“It was my pleasure.” And it was. There was no one who made him happy like Jemma did.


End file.
